Training for Love
by cycathewise
Summary: Riku is a commandor of the Keycalus Military and has he fair share of enemys, but when Riku gets a student that is everything he ever wanted will love bloom in his cold heart? RikuxSora and AxelxRoxas Yaio
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello ppl! I finally gonna start a new story! Once again it's a yaio! SxR! Yes I know nothing of the military but I'll manage! Ya know, this story was atually a dream but when I woke up I branched off. Funny how things fall like that!

Disclaimer: I no own KH! Me hate grammar!

Newbies

"If these newbies don't kill me my pride will!" A 23 year old scowled as he adjusted his uniform.

"Now now Riku! They can't be that bad!" A lady about the same age replied giggling at the man struggled with his collar . She too was in uniform.

"Are you serious? Newbies are like an accident waiting to happen!" The man swore as he fiddled some more with the collar.

"Here" The lady walked over to the man and fixed it.

"Thanks" Riku mumbled.

"Welcome" The female said as she walked out of the small room. "Oh, Ri-Ri! Don't scare them to death!"

"That's Commander Raytra (I made it up!) to you Kairi!" Riku shouted after her.

"Meh-meh!" Kairi stuck her tongue out and disappeared.

Riku sighed, how was he going to go thru with this? He looked around his room. Riku's room was small and consisted of a bed, and drawer that had rows of pictures on it, and a mirror. The walls were white and bland with the ground made of wood.

Riku walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. Riku had silver hair that reached down to his shoulders, they matched his aqua eyes that were always in a hard glare. He was uniformed in a red suit with black shoulder pads and a golden collar. and pants, his suit was filled with medals of all his achievements in all sorts of colors. He also wore black leather boots.

"Newbies" The man growled.

Today was the start of three years that Riku would have to be stuck with a bunch of new kids that think they could be in the Keycalus Military and be big shot heros. Not gonna happen! Most newbies don't even get past the first test! Let alone make it past training.

"_All commanders please report to ceremony complex the new recruits are arriving, repeat all commanders please report to ceremony complex the new recruits are arriving" _The noisy intercom called.

Riku groaned, this was the start of a long three years.

* * *

"Sora! Wake up we're here!" A sandy hair teen shouted in his sleeping friend's ear.

The teen jumped from his peaceful sleep and collided with his friend.

"Ow! Tidus!" he growled.

"Hehe! You slept for the whole ride to this place! Get up!" Tidus laughed.

Tidus was a sandy haired teen that had a ego problem. He had green eyes (That may be wrong, sue me!) and a I'm-better-than-all-of-you attitude. That day he wore a shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Tidus!... Never mind!" The Sora grinned.

Sora was a 15 year old teen with a ever optimistic and cheery additude. He had beautiful blue eyes and always had a grin plastered on his face. His hair was a bunch of cinnamon colored spikes that could destroy a billon combs. That day he was wearing blue shorts that reached his knees and a simple white shirt and his chain pendant. He didn't have a lot of build but he was swift on his feet.

"Are we really there?" Sora asked.

"Ya that dude just called and said we were almost there!"

"Dude Tidus?"

"Argh! Sora! The pilot, you dofus!"

"Oh, ok" Sora yawned.

"How can you be tired?" Tidus sighed.

"Well, traveling makes me tired!" Sora smiled.

"We're traveling thru space! How can you be tired?"

That was true they were traveling thru space on a large gummi ship. Sora looked out of the window to his right and saw millions of sparkly white dots that were other worlds. He wanted to see them all!

"_All passangers please buckle your seatbelts for landing"_

"Whoo-hoo! We're here!" Tidus shouted with all the other troops in the ship.

Sora smiled. This was the start of something wonderful!

A/N: Short and simple! I'll work on it later! Longer chappys promised! Cyca out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I'm happy this idea came to my head! This chappy is longer! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

Teams

"Newbies, newbies, newbies" Riku growled as the troops walked off the ship.

"Still griping Raytra?" A man came behind Riku smiling.

"Commander Flame!" Riku saluted.

"Don't be so stiff" The man grinned "Call me Axel"

Axel was a wise-ass man that loved to play with fire. His eyes were green and his hair fiery red that was shape like a flame tilted by the wind. He had blue tear marks that were under his eye and a smug grin on his face.

"I bet half of them will fail" Axel snickered.

"They look like they haven't got a days' worth of hardship. I bet ¾'s will fail" Riku betted.

Both watched in silence as more troops stepped out of the gummi ship.

"Come on Tidus! Traffics moving!" Sora called as his friend struggled to grab his suit case.

"Coming! Grrr" Tidus pulled on the bag with anger.

Sora laughed and walked to Tidus's side and grabbed the bag he let it slack and it easily came out. Tidus gaped at the teen that was laughing at him. He playfully shoved the teen but the boy was surprised and stumbled back.

"Hey!" Sora fell on top of another boy with spiky blond hair.

"O-oh sorry!" Sora scrambled off the other teen.

The blond haired teen glared at the cinnamon haired team. Sora stood up and offered the other his hand.

"Sorry again" Sora smiled.

The blond teen slapped Sora's hand away. He stood up and with one last glare he stalked away from Sora. Sora watched the teen as he walked away confusion written on his face.

"Well that was rude" Tidus said as he walked to Sora's side suit case in his hands.

"Well it was my fault" Sora said slinging his suitcase over his shoulder.

Chatting with Tidus, he and Tidus walked out of the ship.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Sora gaped at the large hall that was filled with staff.

Sora's gaze strayed to the staff again and he found himself staring at a guy with silver hair. He stuck out like a sore thumb. The man was staring strait at him with his cold eyes. Sora let out a shaky smile and waved. The man looked away and Sora grew confused.

"Sora come on!" Tidus pulled on Sora's arm leading him to the auditorium.

'God he caught me staring!' Riku was embarrassed.

Riku was watching the troops come out when his eyes landed on one boy. He was beautiful, with chocolate hair and sky blue eyes that stuck out. He had some build and a confidant look in his eyes.

'He will pass' Riku thought as he stared at the boy.

Then the boy caught him staring and waved to him. A blush came over Riku's face and he looked down.

'Why am I blushing?' Riku thought as he walked to the same room the boy was pulled into by what seemed to be his friend.

'I probably won't see him again' Riku sighed as he once again scanned the rows of students that were listening to a speech by the general. After a while Riku left the room and walked down the halls, they said to the commanders to wait in there training rooms so when the troops came he would be ready.

'Oh well' Riku shifted thru some of his paper work. 'I have some spare time'

"Ugh this guys so boring" Sora sighed

"Tell me about it! Is this a test of how long someone can last his rambling? If it is I'm failing" Tidus groaned as Sora silently laughed.

"Have you noticed that this is an all boy school but there are female staff here?" Sora asked.

"They must have transferred" Tidus looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Oh listen!" Sora said.

"Now I will be listing the names of the people that will go on certain teams" The general said.

This lasted a long time, after and hour Sora and Tidus finally heard there names along with many others.

"You boys will be reporting to Commander Raytra's training room number 402"

"Raytra? What kind of a name is that?" Tidus asked.

"Have no idea" Sora said as everyone rose from there seats and to the hallways.

"Let's go!" Tidus grabbed Sora's arm and dragged him out of the room.

'I wonder if Raytra knows the man with silver hair?' Sora thought as he and Tidus searched the crowded halls for room 402. 'I hope he does'

A/N: Ok the chappy was a little longer that the first. I hope this is good to you ppl I enjoyed writing it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE INTERWEB!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Uniform test

"Here! 402!" Sora smiled and pointed at the number.

"Cheers! Lets go!" Tidus walked in.

The room was large room filled with people all talking.

"Wow! So many people" Sora smiled.

"Too much competition!" Tidus scowled.

Sora looked around, he spotted a boy that looked like Tidus only he was taller.

"Hey!" Sora walked up to him.

"Hey you yourself" The boy said rudely.

"Hey my friends only being nice" Tidus ran to Sora's side "It wouldn't hurt to be a little nicer!"

"Nice people get stepped on!" The boy said.

"And rude people get crushed!" Tidus stepped towards the teen.

"Tidus calm down! It's ok!" Sora grabbed Tidus's arm.

"No its not! Sora, let go!"

"Yes it is! Lets go!" Sora waved to the rude teen and pulled the struggling Tidus away.

"Your too nice for your own good Sora" Tidus pouted.

Sora just smiled, it was true. Sora would do anything to stop Tidus from getting in a fight. It was in his nature.

"Boys! Boys! Over here!" A feminine voice called.

All when quiet and the teens gaze drifted to the female. She had long crimson hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a uniform.

"Ok, boys my name is Ms.Vara, but you can call me Kairi!" She said cheerily. "I'm Commander Raytra's assistant! I'll be giving you your uniforms!"

"Yes! Our uniforms!"

"If you will follow me!" Kairi walked to the door at the back of the room and opened it.

* * *

Riku watched as the boys walked after his assistant.

'This bunch isn't promising…all of them are either to weak, don't pay attention or are too rough' Riku sighed from his hiding place.

'This is going to be a rough 3 years'

* * *

"Wow!" Tidus looked at his attire.

"Hehe, Tidus red looks good on you" Sora snickered

"Same to you"

Sora and Tidus were wearing loose red long sleeve shirts and black fingerless gloves. They had a black belt and red pants and wore black boots.

"I wonder if they will last this training?" One of the boys asked.

"I don't know…Sora test it" Tidus ordered.

Sora smiled and fake saluted Tidus. Sora walked to the opposite side of the room.

"Make way! Get out of the way" Some boys shouted.

Soon everyone was staring at Sora. Sora felt intimidated by all the eyes that he began to shy away.

"Sora don't worry! You do this everyday!" Tidus shouted encouragement to the shy teen.

Sora nodded at his direction and smiled a shaky smile.

'Here goes!' Sora thought as he did a running start.

With the running start he did a forward summersault after he got halfway across the room he twisted his body around till he was doing a backward summersault. Then he landed on his feet and bowed.

The whole room was filled with clapping and cheers. Sora walked over to Tidus and smiled.

"It's perfect! Doesn't tear!"

´Inpressive´ Riku smiled

"Kid its not suppose to tear, what do you think these uniforms are for?" Said an older male voice.

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice.

'The silver haired man?' Sora gasped in his head.

"Very good kid. But can you do it when your enemy is attacking you?" The man stepped forward.

"No I don't think so sir" Sora admitted.

"Well, you will be learning it very soon…at least those who passed" The man grinned.

"Passed?" Sora asked.

"This whole time you were here you were being tested…Most failed" The room when silent. "I will now be telling you who passed"

"B-but who are you!" One boy cried.

"That only matters to who passed, now the people who passed are…" The man pointed at Sora.

"You and blondy next to you"

Sora felt a wave of relief. He grinned at Tidus and Tidus grinned back.

"The others are the red head and sandy haired boy with the attitude problem" The man grinned "The rest failed"

The room erupted with swears and "Come on"s.

"You losers will go back to the ship and go home at this moment, thanks for coming" The man waved good bye.

"No way!" "I'm suing!" "Rip off!" The boys growled as they stomped out of the room.

"Better luck in the next life!" The silver haired grinned evilly.

The boy left and the silver haired man turned to the four people left in the room.

"For the rest of you" The man turned there way "My name is commander Raytra, only commandeer Raytra. I don't care for your names, and I only have one thing to say to you"

The four teens were silent.

"Your going to wish you were with the people who failed, 'cause my trains no picnic!" Raytra laughed "Other than that, welcome to Keycalus Training Grounds!"

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Brazil has internet (half of the time)! I can update! Oh! **Will make sequel to Key Cat if you send me suggestions by _E-mail_ (Don't let others see your idea!).** I'm so happy! Enjoy your day! Cyca out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sigh. Ok, I updated. Cheers. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I no own KH.

Voice Mail

"I wonder what the test was on?" Sora asked the three boys that walked with him to there room.

"Don't know don't care" The rude boy said.

"You know" Sora said. "Now that we are in the same team, what are your names?"

The rude boy hesitated then said "Hayner Kila (Sorry about the first chappy, Hayner doesn't look like Tidus)"

"Wakka Blizten shorty" The red haired teen said "Could you teach me how to do that flip thing?"

"I could try" Sora said "My name is Sora Heart"

"Tidus Dahn" Tidus snickered "Sora has done that for years"

"Here it is!" Sora smiled.

They slipped the card they got from Riku into the slot and the door opened.

"Wow" Tidus said when they stepped into a 4 bed room. It looked like a hotel room with the four beds in a near row and a bathroom. It had a TV and a table hidden in the far back.

"Dude! This rocks!" Hayner plopped down on his bed and sighed.

"I chose the channel!" Tidus cried as he grabbed the remote.

While the other boys got comfy Sora explored the rest of the room. He stopped at the table and tilted his head in confusion. On the table were four small laptops; in front of the laptops was a letter. Slowly Sora broke the seal on the letter and read the letter.

_Dear students,_

_If you are reading this letter you must have found the computers. Each of you are to get one computer, they have internet and games on it. Keep them with you at all times. You will be e-mailed if an event is going to happen. _

_Enjoy your laptops, _

_Keycalus Army _

"How thoughtful" Sora laughed.

He grabbed the silver laptop and walked back to the other boys. Tidus's and Hayner's eyes were glued to the TV, while Wakka rested on his bed. Sora walked to this bed (It was the on closest to the back) and sat Indian style.

"What do you have there Sora?" Wakka asked.

"It's a laptop" Sora opened it and pushed the small startup button.

_Welcome Sora Heart!_

"Whoa!" Sora gasped "How did it do that?"

"Man! That's a cool laptop!" Wakka smiled.

"What? Sora! Where'd you get the new laptop?" Tidus gasped.

"In the back"

_Incoming mail, please open immediately!_

"Ok" Sora said as he opened the icon for mailbox.

_Video mail from Raytra!_

"Raytra?"

Everyone was looking over Sora's shoulder with large interest. Sora opened the mail. A small picture of Riku popped up on Sora's screen.

"_Hello Heart, I figured you would be the first to find the computers. The others were probably watching TV"_

"Hehe, he's right"

"_Anyway as soon as you unpack I need you four to come down to the training room to begin as soon as possible"_

"Training already!" Tidus groaned.

"_No complaining. Get down here ASAP!"_

"Can do" Sora closed the laptop. "Come on!"

A/N: Lazy drive has kicked in. But at least I updated!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hehe, I'm going to update this one a lot. Summery of this chappy? A smile can bring back harsh memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.-.-

Memories

"Ok? Ready?" Sora asked Tidus with a sigh.

"No! I want to finish this show!" Tidus whined.

"Wakka?"

"I want to sleep"

"Hayner?"

"I agree with Tiddy!"

"Tidus! Not Tiddy!"

"Sure thing Tiddy"

"Argh!"

Sora sighed. It seemed that they were never going to get to class. Sora shook his head. Sora waved and left the room.

"Has he always been like this?" Hayner asked.

"What Sora? Yeah, he can't help it"

"Why? Is he a goody-boy?"

"No!...Well, its his father's fault"

"...Go on"

"I can't say anymore. Sora would kill me"

"Why- Oh! Turn it back!"

"What? That show sucks!"

"No it doesn't! Turn it back!"

'Sora' Wakka thought with wonder.

Wakka stood up and left the room. 'I have to catch him'

* * *

"Damn those kids are late!" Riku swore.

"There lounging in the room" A cheerful voice said behind him. "No use trying to get them out"

Riku turned and frowned. It was a beautiful blue eyed boy again.

"Hmph, figures"

"Oh well, there loss" Sora grinned.

'That smile…'

* * *

"_Hehe, Riku you nervous?" A teen said to 15 year old Riku._

"_Me nervous? You wish Zack!" Riku laughed._

_The teen grinned and ruffled the teen's hair. _

"_Hey! Don't do that!" _

"_It's what big brothers do! Annoy there younger brothers!"_

* * *

"Raytra? Hello?" Sora waved his hand in front of Riku's eyes.

"Wha?" Riku looked down at the small teen.

"You zoned out. You ok, sir?"

"F-fine!" Riku turned his back on the boy. "Come, show me what you can do"

"Yes sir!" Sora said cheerfully.

Riku began to walk to a different room with Sora in tow.

"Whoa!" Sora gasped as he saw the size of the room.

The room a shooting range, a large obstacle course, and a sword sparing area.

"Which one?" Sora said.

"Hmm, shooting range" (Forgive me if this part is wrong, I have no knowledge on guns)

Walking over to the range Riku gave Sora pistol.

"Ok let me show you how to load it-"

_Clak, click! BANG!_

Riku watched with interest as Sora loaded and shot.

"Bull's-eye!" Sora said happily.

"Where-"

"My father forced me to learn everything I know" Sora said quietly.

"Ah" Riku said.

* * *

'Where did that kid go?" Wakka thought.

He walked to the room where Riku told them to go.

"Eh?" The sounds of gun-shots echoed in the room. "Hmm"

Walking into the training room Wakka gawked at its size. The homed his ears on where the sound came from.

'There he is' Wakka thought.

* * *

Sora was still shooting with Riku watching. But Riku wasn't watching how Sora was shooting, he was watching Sora himself (Ok, that sounded weird, basically he was looking at Sora). He appeared deep in thought.

* * *

"_Um, Zack" Riku said nervously._

"_You don't know how to shoot right?"_

"_Yeah" Riku said shamefully. _

"_Don't worry I'll teach you!"_

_The older teen beckoned his brother to pursue, Riku followed._

* * *

'Zack…' Riku sighed causing the student to stop.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nope, just memories" Riku said.

"Oh, ok"

'Kid…Why do remind me of Zack?'

Sora turned away from Riku and waved.

"Hey, Wakka!"

Wakka shyly crossed the room to Sora's side, intimidated by Riku's glare.

"Why were you late?" Riku said quietly.

"I-I wanted to take a nap"

"A nap?" Riku said harshly "Do you think you can take a nap when your in war? Do you think that ignoring my orders is good, kid?"

"N-n-no sir!"

"Then I suggest that you start to listen, punk"

Wakka paled and nodded.

"Now, shoot" Riku said tossing him a gun. "I have to go get some slackers"

Riku walked out of the room, an aura of danger radiated off him.

"Hehe, note to self" Sora said "Don't piss him off"

Wakka nodded and looked down at the gun. He turned to the target and tried to shoot. Nothing came.

"Wakka you have to load it first" Sora said.

Wakka looked down at the gun and sighed.

"Need help learning?" Sora said gently.

"Ya"

"Here let me show you"

* * *

Riku stomped down the hall, most students and even some commander's coward in fear. When Riku was mad you don't want to be the reason why. Riku stopped at the room where his team stayed.

He knocked on the door. No answer. He took a master key out of his pocket and slipped it through. The door open to reveal two very scared looking teens.

"So, still unpacking?" Riku said calmly though every word was laced with venom.

With great speed he had picked up the two by their collars and walked out of the door. Hayner and Tidus looked like they were about to pee in their pants, when Riku dropped them on the ground.

"Move" Riku said.

A/N: Riku had an older brother! Sora reminds him of Zack! Whoo!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: (munchmunchmunch) Thanks Koneko! (munchmunchmunch) I like cookies! **This chappy stirs things up!**

Disclaimer: (munchmunch)Must I?(munch) I (munch) don't KH! munch

Work dogs

For the next five days the students were worked to their limits. Waking up around 5 am and stopping at 9 pm, even Sora who was used to this much work was drained. Out of memories, Riku had worked Sora twice as hard as everyone else.

_Team Raytra! Wake up call! Wake up!_

Everyone groaned and dragged themselves out of bed. Sora was a sore and swayed a little. He struggled to keep up with Tidus, Wakka, and Hayner.

"Sora, you ok man?" Wakka said with concern.

"Fine" Sora said quietly.

"You don't look fine" Tidus said.

"You need to rest" Hayner said.

"You people don't look your best either" Sora retorted.

It was true. They sighed in defeat, and walked into the training room. Riku was standing in the middle of the room with a smug smile on his face.

"Morning! Another day of training! Red head shooting range! Attitude problem course! Heart and Blondy, sword!"

The boys groaned and got to there stations.

'Hehe, feel the burn boys' Riku snickered.

Sora grabbed the lightest sword on the rack, but it seemed heavy in his hands. He shook his head and walked to the ring.

"Ready Sky?"

"You start Tiddy!"

"Its not Tiddy" With that he ran forward.

Sora blocked and aimed his open left side, but Tidus blocked that and tried to hit his abdomen but Sora stepped out of way. This when on for a few minutes.

Wakka struggled to hold the gun the way Sora taught him to and always missed to target for a long shot. Riku was shouting at Hayner to go faster as he struggled to get past the wall.

Sora blocked another one of Tidus' attacks.

'Dang! Is it me or is Tidus fast!' He blocked an attack that was aimed for him leg, but misjudged Tiddy's next attack.

_Wham!_

Sora literally saw stars as the others sword connected with his temple. Everything when dark.

"Shit!" Tidus shouted as he dropped his sword and tried to revive his friend. A trickle of blood came from the wound on Sora's temple.

Everyone heard the swear and looked over. Riku heart speed up and he ran over. He when to his knees and checked the wound.

"Blondy! Get the first-aid kit in my office!" Tidus nodded and ran off.

Wakka and Hayner ran over with a scared expression on there faces. Riku lightly tapped Sora's face.

"Hmmm? Wha?" Sora slowly opened his eyes.

"Oi!" Riku held up four fingers "How many fingers?"

"Um…eight?"

Riku swore and turned to his other students.

"Go get a nurse! It's down the hall"

Both nodded and ran off, Tidus was back with a small white box in his hand. Riku grabbed the box and rummaged through it. Taking out a cotton pad he gently pressed it against Sora's wound.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Riku shushed him gently and looked up as he heard the medic run in the room.

"Letting them use swords unsupervised, how like you Raytra" The male medic hissed at Riku.

"Shut up!" Riku growled

"I should report you! Your endangering the life of your students!"

"It's not his fault" Sora said suddenly. "He was helping Hayner"

"Don't talk, it may worsen you condition!"

"I'm fine"

"Yeah I believe you" The medic scoffed.

The medic checked over Sora and put a bandage on Sora's gash.

"Have you been working them nonstop? They all lot exhaustion."

Riku remained quiet.

"Raytra! These are kids not robots!" The medic 'hmphed' "I won't report you"

Riku looked up.

"If, you let these kids get the rest they deserve"

Riku sighed and nodded. "Fine"

The medic grinned and looked at Sora.

"He'll be fine, just a little dizzy. A good nap will do the trick" Riku nodded.

The medic smiled and left. Riku sighed and glanced at Sora.

"I guess I need to carry you back"

"What! No I can walk!" Sora disagreed

"Not a chance" Riku grinned "If you walk, I'll have my ear chewed off"

Much to Sora's discomfort he picked Sora up and stood up.

"Well, you heard the medic. You all have the rest of the day off" Then he left the room.

"Guys, do you notice that Raytra is a lot nicer to Sora then he is to us?" Tidus said.

"Yeah, I noticed that" Wakka said.

"He just got hurt" Hayner assumed.

"Yeah I guess" Tidus said slowly. "Yeah"

A/N: Ha! I made Sora get hurt! I love torturing Sora! OMG! Brazil lost! NOOOO!**Review and give me cookies!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! Frogger666 give me your cookies! 

Disclaimer: Nope, own don't own it.

Fire and ice

'Crud….I hate this' Riku growled at himself as he once again was remembering Zack.

* * *

"_Riku! We are going on a mission! Are first mission!" Zack said happily as his aqua eyes twinkled. "Isn't that great!"_

* * *

"No Zack, it isn't" Riku sighed.

"Memories coming back Raytra?"

Riku looked up from the mess he called a desk. Axel was leaning on the doorway with a blank expression on his face.

"Shut it Axel"

"Meh, it wasn't your fault"

"Shut it!"

"Fine" Axel grinned "I didn't come here to annoy you"

"Then what Axel?" Riku sighed rubbed his temples.

"A new program!"

"Program?"

"Yes! You and I have to team up, double teams"

Riku looked up with a vacant expression on his face. "You're kidding, right?"

"You wish Riku"

"Raytra" Riku corrected.

"Anyway, we now have to work together to get these newbies in shape"

Riku groaned and began to bang his head on his desk. Riku stopped and flipped his phone out.

"Vara, I need you to do me a favor"

"_Anything sir!"_

"Seen an e-mail to the teens to get their bums down here please"

"_Right away!"_

Riku ended the phone call and groaned again.

"It's not that bad" Axel said.

"Oh but it is"

"Oh, by the way" Axel smiled "What's making you remember?"

"Nothing"

"If you say so" Axel left the room.

'This gets better and better' Riku sighed.

* * *

Sora was feeling much better, he was now resting on his bed while the others watched TV.

'Hmm, Raytra is a nice guy. When you hurt yourself' Sora thought.

_Dingding! Incoming e-mail!_

"Hmm?" Sora grabbed his laptop which they had dubbed TIM, or Tiny Irritating Machine.

"What is it this time" Sora said with a grin.

_Team Raytra, You are wanted down in the training room. Reply when you get this. _

_Kairi_

"Ok!"

_Kairi, we are on are way! Thanks!_

_Sora Heart_

Turning off TIM Sora sighed.

"Well?" Tidus asked.

"Training room guys"

"Cheers" Hayner said bluntly.

Sora stood up and turned off the TV, and the other followed him out the door. They joked around as they walked to the training room.

"I swear Sora he favors you!" Hayner said.

"Nah, I don't think so"

"Sora, every time he looks at you he gets all distant" Tidus smiled smugly

"Most people do that"

"Sora face it, he likes you" Wakka laughed

Sora shook his head, not liking where this conversation was taking them. Suddenly his stomach made a grumbling noise.

"I'm hungry"

"Same, it's almost time for lunch" Tidus agreed

"I wonder what there is today?" Sora said

"Hopefully something good"

They walked into the Training room and froze. Sora's sapphire eyes met with icy ones. It was that kid from the Gummi ship! The boy was in the same uniform as Sora, but he looked like he was bored. He stood with three other boys, one had light blond hair and a hat on. This boy had a strong aura that made Sora shrink back. (The next one is my own creation) The another boy had jet black hair that covered his eyes, he appeared to be the gun type. The last boy had purple hair and seemed to keep to himself.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the kid that fell on me" The icy blonde said.

"Hello again" Sora said nicely.

The boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sora frowned and shook his head.

"Ok boy! Listen up!" A red head shouted. "My name is Axel, got it memorized Raytra's boys?"

Sora and the other boys nodded.

"You all may be wondering why you are in the same room, well I'm gonna tell you! This year they made a new program that teams up two teams to see if they have team work"

"No way!" The strong blonde shouted "I don't want to be stuck with these weaklings!"

"I agree they would only slow use down!" The purple haired boy said.

"You're the weaklings here!" Hayner shouted.

"You wanna bet blondy?"

"We can beat you any day!" Hayner growled.

"Yeah! You're just scared that we kick your butts!" Tidus argued.

"Sure, ignorance is bliss" The purple haired boy grinned at Tidus.

"That's it! Say that to my face purple boy!" Tidus was about to charge at the boy.

"Whoa calm down!" Sora grabbed Tidus and held him back. "Let's not start off bad"

"You kids are pathetic!" The black hair boy laughed "You need a wuss to fight your battles!"

"Watch your mouth you idiot!" Wakka shouted.

The black haired boy growled "You need a lesson on manners"

"Bring it on!" Wakka shouted.

"G-Guys!" Sora lost his hold on Tidus and a large fight ensued.

Sora and the other boy could only watch as there teammates fought it out.

"Well that's nice" The blonde grinned.

Sora sighed and shook his head the looked at the blonde.

"Sorry about falling on you"

"No problem"

Sora put his hand out "My name is Sora Heart"

The boy took his hand "Roxas Darkly"

"Good to see at least two of you didn't get in a fight" Axel sighed as he tried to separate the fighting teens. "I give up!"

Riku walked into the room and froze. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Riku shouted which made everyone freeze. "I DO NOT ALLOW FIGHTING IN MY CLASS!"

The boys scrambled away from each others while giving each others glares. Riku walked over to Axel and glared.

"I expected I could leave them with you for ten minutes, without this happening"

"Yeah, they lasted 9.5" Axel grinned.

Riku scowled. "Alright boys! I'm putting you in pairs; learn to work out your differences"

Riku pointed at Tidus and the purple boy. "You two are together"

"What?" Tidus shouted.

He pointed to Wakka and the gun boy "You two"

Then he pointed to Hayner and the blonde boy "Together"

That left Sora and Roxas, the two looked at each other and sighed. This wasn't going well with either teams.

"Enjoy your new partners!" Riku grinned evilly.

A/N: Short! **Review and give my sugar cookies!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok! I decided to finally get the second villain into action here! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH.

_Somewhere in another place (I'm lazy XP)_

'Keycalus army has new recruits' A black haired man smirked. 'This I good'

"Sir! Why have you summoned me?" A commander dressed in purple addressed the male.

"Have you heard the good news?" The black haired man said. "Keycalus has new recruits"

"W-What? That's terrible!"

"Not quite" The man grinned sadistically "The recruits are inexperienced, easy prey"

"…You want to attack them?"

"Attack?" The man laughed evilly "No, I want to hurt, cripple, massacre them!"

The commander swallowed nervously, this man was known to kill without regret. He was inhuman.

"Get you best men ready, we will '_attack'_ soon"

"Y-Yes sir!"

The commander ran out of the room, fear radiating off him. The black haired man grinned.

'This will be fun'

* * *

Sora sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Why did you do it, Tidus?"

"That purple haired kid deserved it!" Tidus nursed the black eye he had gotten.

"You missed him every time" Sora said.

"N-No!"

"He's right, they did deserve it!" Hayner said defiantly.

"It showed them not to mess with us" Wakka claimed.

"It showed them that we're rash, you guys can't jump in like that" Sora said.

"Meh" Hayner grinned "You sound like Raytra"

Sora remained silent and sighed again.

"Who wants lunch?" Tidus said with cheer.

"Me!"

"Me!"

Sora grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Those boys…they'll be the end of me" Riku growled.

"Hey, at least the blue eyed kid didn't fight" Axel said.

Riku shifted uncomfortably in his chair and took a bite of his salad. (Ok! Riku eats salad ) Axel raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Is he the one? He acts a little like Zack"

"That's none of your business"

Axel laughed. "But it is! Wait till Kairi finds out!"

"You won't tell her" Riku said passively.

"Just watch me"

"Get out" Riku growled.

Axel shrugged and left the office with a grin. As soon as he left the room he took out his cell phone.

"Kairi? Yeah it's me Axel; I have something you may want to know"

* * *

"What are we eating? Rubber?" Tidus complained.

Sora laughed "I think its called beef"

"Sure doesn't look like it" Hayner groaned as he poked his beef.

Sora shrugged and took a sip of his drink, the only thing edible in the cafeteria.

_Dingding incoming e-mail!_

"Why do you keep TIM with you?" Tidus groaned.

"We were told too" Sora said as he took TIM from his pocket (There that small).

_Dear Heart,_

_I know this may be sudden but could you come down to my office in room 504? I want to talk to you private._

_Kairi_

"What's up?" Wakka asked.

"Kairi wants to talk to me" Sora slipped TIM in his pocket and stood up. "I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Kairi? Why?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know, see ya"

Sora waved and made his way out of the cafeteria, not knowing the trouble he was in for. Walking down the hall Sora softly sang a song his mother had taught him when he was little.

(Sorry but I have to put it! I love the song!)

_You're giving me_

_Too many things_

_Lately you're all a need_

_You smiled at me_

_And said_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does this mean I have to meet_

_Your father? _

_When you older you'll understand what I meant_

_What I meant when I said "no _

_I don't think life quite that simple"_

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Sora's voice echoed in the empty halls making it almost seem angelic. His voice cheery, but inside his heart was tearing itself apart.

* * *

Riku was tapping away o his computer when he heard a gentle melody.

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on _

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_The daily things _

_That keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me_

_And said_

'Who could be singing such a sweet song?' Riku thought as he felt himself grow calm.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When you're older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

Rising from his chair Riku looked out into the hall hoping he could find the voice that sang.

'Eh? Heart?' Riku eyes grew wide as watched Sora walk down the hall his back to him. 'Since when did he sing?'

_When you walk away you don't hear me say_

_Please oh baby_

_Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight _

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings_

_That future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothings like before_

Before he knew what he was doing he said.

"You sing well Heart"

"Wha?" Sora turned with a blush of embarrassment. "Y-You heard me?"

"How could I not?"

"Sorry" Sora said.

"Why? I liked it" Riku said with a smile, making Sora blush harder.

'He's cute…What?'

Little did they know that a certain female was watching them with a smile on her face.

"Where is from?"

"M-My mother sang it"

"It's a nice song, why do you want to be a soldier when you can be a singer?"

"My father" Sora pouted "He said men don't sing they fight"

Riku frowned. 'What kind of father is that?'

"Well, I should go. Sorry to bother you" Sora waved goodbye.

"Wait" Riku said.

"Yes sir?"

"What's first your name?"

Sora smiled. "Sora sir"

"Sora…It fits you" Riku shook his head "Alright, So-ra. You can go"

'Wait why did I pronounce his name like that?' Riku thought with embarrassment.

"Ok sir, bye" Sora waved and walked down the hall.

"Goodbye Sora"

Riku watched as the small brunette walked away from him, for some reason he felt sad that he was leaving. Even if it was a short while. Riku sighed and shook his head and ambled back to his office.

'Strange boy….Sora'

A/N: Sorry ppl I just had to do it! Forgive me! I don't deserve you cookies!...But I'll take them anyway. Lol. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: (Sigh) Ok, update! This is Sora mostly, one part with Riku´s thoughts.

Disclaimer: Same as always folks!

Befriend

"Sora! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Kairi said as she came up from behind Sora.

"Whoa! Wait, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be….nevermind" Sora sighed and shook his head. "You needed me ma'am?"

Kairi giggled at Sora's confusion.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know get to know each other"

Sora tilted his head then nodded slowly.

"I have a question ma'am"

"Yes Sora?"

"How do you know my first name?"

"Erm" Kairi froze "Your friend told me. The blondy"

"Tidus? Oh, ok"

"Anyway" Kairi began to guide Sora to her room "How are you?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Great! Your 15 right?"

"Yes ma'am"

This small chat continued till got to Kairi's office. She opened to room with her key and motioned Sora to sit in the chair. Kairi sat in a comfy chair and sighed.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No ma'am, I don't"

Seeing it was her chance smiled.

"Raytra had a brother"

"Had?"

"Yes he was killed"

"Do you know how?"

"I don't know you should ask Raytra" She smiled sadly "Axel said he was a mess after it happened"

Sora looked sadly down at his lap, he knew the feeling of losing a loved one.

"I think that was when he turned cold and untrusting" She looked at Sora. "You know, you remind him of his brother"

"Huh?"

"Sora can you do me a favor?"

"Ok"

"Befriend Raytra"

Sora was confused. "What?"

"Sora! If you do this not only will he be happy but you will be too!" Kairi pleaded

"I-I'll try" Sora said.

"Yes! Thank you Sora!" Kairi jumped from her chair and smiled widely. "I have some things I need to take care of, see ya"

Sora nodded and left the room still a little left in the dark. Kairi sat down in her chair and sighed happily.

"My plan is underway"

'Ok that was weird' Sora thought as he walked back to the cafeteria. 'Befriend Raytra? That's easier said than done'

_Dingding! Incoming e-mail!_

Sora groaned "What is it this time?"

Sora flipped out TIM and read the mail.

_Hey Sky!_

_Where are you? You better not be making out with that Kairi chick! You know better than that! Get over here I'm going to kick some of that's purple kids butt!_

_Tidus_

"Oh no" Sora sent him mail back and ran down the hall.

_Wait Tiddy!_

_I have no idea why you think I would do something so nasty. Don't lay on finger on that Zexion guy! Wait till I get there!_

_Sky_

* * *

Riku sighed and let his mind roam. 'Man that Sora kid is getting to me' Riku perked up when he heard someone running down the halls. Rising once again from his chair and to the door. 

'Eh? Why is Sora running?'

Unconscious of what he was doing he walked after the teen. Till the cafeteria.

* * *

"Fightfightfight!" was heard from the lunchroom. 

"Oh no" Sora groaned.

Sora ran into the room and to the large circle of teens that were chanting. Pushing his way through the crowd he saw the boy with purple hair (Zexion) and Tidus.

"Tidus!" Sora ran to the boy "What are you doing?"

"Kicking ass!" Tidus was about to charge when Sora when behind him and held him back.

"Hey!"

"Hehe thanks kid" Zexion grinned then he punched Tidus.

Sora gasped as Tidus fell backwards on him.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry!" Sora pleaded.

Sora kneeled next to Tidus and tried to help his dazed friend. Zexion was about to go at Tidus again when Sora stood up and got in his way.

"Back off"

"Your not my boss"

"You won ok? Back off!"

"Ok, you can have some too!"

Zexion put his fist back and punched Sora on the cheek. Not being used to rough housing Sora fell back and grimaced. Zexion laughed and made a fist again. He was about to punch when a rough hand grabbed his hand.

"You shouldn't fight the unwilling" Riku growled then with his other hand on Zexion's fist he slammed him to the ground.

The teens that chanted grew silent when Riku glared at them all.

"Let this be a lesson, don't fight when I am around"

The teens nodded and dispersed leaving Wakka, Hayner, Sora, Tidus and Zexion alone with Riku. Riku kneeled to Sora's level.

"You ok? That looks bad"

"N-No I'm fine" Sora held his red swollen cheek.

"Alright, take you friend to the nurse and I'll deal with these guys" Riku smiled.

'Wait he's smiling?' Sora thought.

"Yes sir"

Sora stood up and tried to get Tidus off the floor, with much difficulty Tidus was finally on his feet and walking(even if he was leaning heavily on Sora). The two began to leave when Riku called out.

"Oh, and Sora" Sora turned "Come see me when your done"

"Yes sir"

With that Sora and Tidus left.

"Sora? Why did Raytra call you by your first name?"

"Oh, I was talking to him in the hall"

"And you told him your name?"

"Well, he asked first" Sora said grining even though his cheek screamed in pain. "Sorry about what happened"

"Why? You were trying to stop me. You even stood up for me, and got slugged" Tidus grinned "No need for sorrys"

They finally made it to the nurse and walked in.

"Not you again" The same medic from the time Sora passed out groaned.

"Yup! Nice to see that you remember me!"

"Just get over here"

After being treating Tidus snoozed on the bed his was given. Sora sighed and held his head.

"What a day"

"Hmm" The medic grunted and put an icepack on Sora's cheek.

"Geez!" Sora jumped back "That's cold"

"Well, it will lower the swelling"

Sora sighed and grabbed the pack. "Thanks"

"Ok now scat!" The medic pushed the teen out of the office.

"Ok bye" Sora waved and ran off towards Riku's office.

'I wonder if he is done' Sora thought as he ran. 'May as well see'

A/N: Almost a long as the last chappy, WITH OUT A SONG! Ha! Hand over the reviews and cookies!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Double digits! Whoa!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Pain of the Past

Sora sighed as he thought of the conversation that he and Kairi had. 'So Raytra had a brother'

He slowly walked down the hallway each step a new thought.

'Befriend Raytra? That may be impossible' Sora sighed 'If only she was here she would help me'

Sora's already sad mood plummeted when he thought of her. He didn't even notice that he got to Riku's office. Of course Riku was waiting for him.

"Hello Sora" He said causing him to jump.

"H-Hello Commander" Sora stuttered while trying to slow down his speeding heart. "I didn't see you"

"Didn't see me?" Riku raised and eyebrow "That's odd"

"Sorry" Sora grinned with embarrassment "Just thinking"

"Ah" Riku said "Walk with me"

"Huh?"

"Walk and talk" Riku said bluntly

"O-Oh, ok" Sora followed Riku.

Riku shook his head at his students' absent-mindness.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sora tensed up and remained silent, causing Riku to look down.

"S-Sir I want to ask you something" Sora said.

"Anything" Riku put his full trust with Sora. "Shoot"

"D-Did you-" Sora began to lose his nerve "Nevermind"

"Don't 'nevermind' me kid" Riku grinned "Say it"

"W-Well…" Sora took a deep breath "I was talking to Kairi-"

"Oh, so that's where you were going!" He grinned.

'I am so going to kill Axel' he thought in his mind.

"Yeah, well I was talking to her and she said…that you had a brother" Sora flinched when Riku tensed up and stopped walking.

"Yes… I had a brother"

Sora waited for him to continue but Riku just continued to walk.

"Why so interested?" Riku said a little harsher than he meant to.

"K-Kairi said that I reminded you of him"

"That stupid, why would you remind me of Zack" He growled.

Sora when silent. After a few minutes Riku began to miss the sound of his student's voice. He tugged on his uniform and cleared his throat.

"Pardon my outburst" Riku swallowed "I'm sensitive to that subject"

"Sorry I asked, I know how you feel"

"Hm? Indulge me" Riku said feeling curiosity get the best of him.

Sora squirmed and stuffed his hands in his pocket. "Well"

_Dingding! Incoming e-mail!_

Sora slapped his forehead "TIM"

Riku watched with anticipation as Sora took out the laptop and click on email icon.

_Hey Sora! _

_Where are you? We got an earful of that stupid Raytra's lecture about fighting, and I need to talk to you! Get over here!_

_Wakka_

Sora chuckled nervously and looked up at Riku, who at the moment was staring at the email. Then he grinned.

"Give me that laptop" Sora gave it to him.

Typing on the laptop quickly he grinned and clicked send.

"What did you do?"

"Virus"

Sora's eyes widened as Riku laughed.

"Don't worry, its not that bad. It will just make his computer ring all day"

_Dingdingdingdingding!_

Riku's smile disappeared when TIM began to ring like crazy.

"Um" Sora looked over TIM.

_Ringringringring!_

"Hehehe, sorry" Riku blushed "It also infected you computer"

Sora stared at TIM and laughed.

_Ringringringring!_

"Can you reverse it?" Sora laughed.

"I can try" Riku said with a grin then he ruffled Sora's spikes. "I just need you computer for the night"

_Dingdingdingding!_

"Sure knock yourself out" Sora gave the blaring TIM to the grinning Riku.

"Ok, go to your friend. I'll fix your computer in no time" Riku waved as Sora began to walk away.

"Bye sir!"

"Sora!" Sora turned.

"It's Riku by the way!"

"Riku" Sora whispered and grinned "Ok! Bye Riku!"

Sora ran down the hall and out of site. Riku smiled and sighed sadly.

"I didn't find out who he lost"

_Dingdingdingding!_

"Goodness shut up!" Riku cursed TIM who continued to make a ruckus. 'I have my work cut out for me'

"Hello?" Sora walked into the group room and laughed at the site.

_Ringrin_g_ring!_

"Make it stop!" Wakka pleaded and he sat on the pillow that muffled Wakka´s laptops cries.

"No can do" Sora smiled.

"Why did you send me a virus?"

"I didn't, Riku did!"

"Riku? Who is that?" Wakka glared at him.

"Oh, I mean…nevermind"

"Sora! Make it stop!" Hayner pleaded, he at the current moment was covering his ears and banging his head on the wall.

"Erm, I'll try" Wakka handed his laptop to Sora.

After an hour Sora sighed. "I give up!"

Sora ran over to the bathroom and stuffed the computer under the towels in the cabinet. The sound was muffled to the extent that you barely noticed it was there. Sora´s head was pounding.

"Aspirin" Sora groaned and shuffled through the medicine cabinet. "Huh?"

Sora pulled out one of the bottles he was told to take by his doctor. It was an antidepressant, he really didn't need it anymore. He leaned on the sink and stared at the small bottle in his had.

'I forgot I had this' Sora sighed.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Hayner walked into the bathroom.

Sora stuffed the bottle in his pocket and grinned. "Looking for medicine"

"On the sink?"

"Hehe" Sora put his hand behind his head "Well I got lost in thought"

"Oh"

"Here" Sora pulled out the medicine bottle and opened it, and took out three pills.

"Thanks" Hayner said and took one pill.

"Wakka" Sora walked out of the bathroom and gave a pill to him.

"Thanks"

Sora poured three glasses of water and swallowed his pill. Than he laid in his bed.

'A nap can't hurt' He thought and closed his eyes.

Soon he was fast asleep.

A/N: Antidepressants! Raytra is now Riku! And TIM is ringing like there's no tomorrow! Now that's a lot going on in one chappy! Cyca out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey folks! Note: Sora is dreaming! Everyone thank Ryu Fanel!

Disclaimer: Same old.

**Dreams**

_The day was miserable, rain beating down on the road making it hard to see. The clouds were dark and swollen and releasing an occasional bolt on the area. An auburn haired woman gripped her steering wheel and sang her song nervously. She squinted, her light blue eye trying to find where the road was. _

"_Mom, maybe we should wait till the storm lets up." _

_The woman smiled and looked to her right. Her 13 year old brunette son looked concerned. "Don't worry Sora! We'll be fine." _

_Sora looked down to his lap, his eye glinted with worry. His mother smiled and continued to sing._

"_Don't get me wrong I love you,_

_But does this mean I have to meet_

_Your father? _

_When you older you'll understand what I meant_

_What I meant when I said, 'No, _

_I don't think life quite that simple.'"_

_She was always worried about her son. His father was only interested in work, so she and Sora never saw him. The man didn't seem to care that he had a son. In fact, when Sora was born, his father was at work. When she called about the birth, he had shouted at her to not to call him for such unimportant news._

"_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say_

'_Please, oh baby,_

_Don't go,'_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

_It's hard to let it go."_

_Sora sang with her and they both smiled. It was their special song._

"_We're almost there," she said._

"_Great! When we- what's that!" Sora shouted when he saw two yellow eerie lights. _

_It only came to them when a long blaring noise came to their ears. Sora's mother tried to turn to get out of the way but the car began to skid (is that possible?). The truck seemed to try and stop when it saw their car skid but the truck was going too fast. _

_Sora shut his eyes and his mother screamed, and then there was impact. Even with his seatbelt, his head slammed on the dashboard nearly knocking him out. His mother's scream was cut short as the car hit her side harder. Sora tried to move but the front was pinning him to his spot. He opened his eyes and tried to look around, but his gaze was filled with black dots and red._

"_M-Mom?" Sora called out while trying to move. He looked to his left and screamed. Never had he seen so much blood in his life._

"_Mom!" The place began to spin and he passed out._

_He only woke when he heard male voices and he felt arms grab him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over. A man with spiky blonde hair and green eyes looked back. They were filled with fear._

"_Wha?" He said weakly. The place was still spinning._

_The man shushed him and swore. He kicked the dashboard till he was able to carry Sora out. All Sora felt was pain as the rain pelted down on him like little daggers._

_The man placed Sora on the ground and began to check him over._

"_Who are you?" Sora asked._

"_Cloud Strife. Now stop talking."_

"_Where's my mom?"_

_Cloud looked down at him with sadness and shook his head. Sora's world came down on him and he cried. The rain washed away his tears._

---------

Sora gasped and sat up in his bed. He was sweating and out of breath.

'Not again.'

"Sora? You ok?"

Sora looked over and saw Tidus watching TV at low volume. The room was dark and both Wakka and Hayner were asleep in their beds. The distant sound of Wakka's laptop was heard.

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Y-Yeah," Sora sighed and laid back. "What time is it?"

"10:35. Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-No," Sora stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk, ok?"

"Sure take your time," Tidus said with concern.

Sora walked out the door and down the hall. That was the day he lost his mother and gained Cloud. Cloud was his friend from that point on. He was a doctor and if he hadn't been there, Sora would have died from head trauma. He remembered what happened after the accident.

_Sora sat at the kitchen table while Cloud cooked him a meal. Cloud put a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of him, but as usual, Sora wasn't hungry._

"_Sora, if you don't eat you'll get sick."_

_Sora sighed in respond. Cloud looked at him then began to dig through his bag and pulled out a bottle. He slammed it in front of Sora._

"_Take one."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's an anti-depressant."_

_Sora looked unsure then grabbed the bottle and opened it._

"_Can I have a cup of water?"_

Sora shook his head and shoved hands in his pockets. 'Huh?'

Sora pulled out the bottle and looked it over. Then he growled and tossed it into the nearest wastebasket.

--------

_Ringringringringring_!

"Argh!" Riku groaned.

The thing wasn't stopping and Riku was willing to chuck it at the wall.

'I need a walk.' Riku rose from his seat and out the door. 'Eh?'

He saw Sora walking down the hall head down. 'What is he doing?'

He watched as Sora shook his head and put his hand in his pocket. He froze and looked down at a bottle. Sora tossed it into the trash. After the boy walked away, Riku went through the trash and found the bottle.

'Anti-depressant?' His eyes widened. 'Sora?'

A/N: And I stop there! Sora's past is unveiled! Enjoy the rest of your day!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok last chappy I was in a cruel mood, I'm sorry. I hope this is better. Oh! Everyone thank Ryu again! If you don´t I´ll hunt you down!

Disclaimer: Same old!

**Chapter 12 - Curiosity Killed the Cat **

"Sir, all the soldiers are ready!"

"Good work Tilden." A man with black hair smiled, "We attack tomorrow."

"Sir, yes sir!" The man quickly left the room.

The black haired man sighed and passed a hand through his disheveled hair and shook his head. He loved killing, but the feeling of tension was in the air. He sighed again and looked at his desk. His eyes strayed to the few pictures on his desk of his family. Well, _technically_ it was his family. Not that he ever had time for them. They were a nuisance. Usually he would feel relaxed about killing people, but in the last few years he began to feel uneasy about attacking the training grounds. A man. One man was causing his worry. If he remembered his name correctly it was Raytra. Yes, it

was Raytra. Just because of one feeble man.

'I think it was his…brother.' Yes, he was quite sure it was.

"No need to worry," The man smiled. "It's not like he could beat me, General Ender."

-----------------

"Sky! Wake up!" Tidus roughly shook the sleeping boy.

Sora grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "What?"

"You missed the wake up call. Get up and move!" Tidus left his side and Sora dragged himself out of bed.

Sora didn't remember coming back to the room. He sighed and put on his uniform, grabbed Wakka's ringing laptop, and walked to the training room. The rest of the boys were already there arguing about random things. Wakka was fighting with the black haired kid named Peter, about guns. Tidus was with Zexion fighting about fighting. And Hayner was with Seifer, betting about how they would kick the other's butt with swords. Roxas was talking to Axel in a hushed tone.

All the boys looked up when they heard the laptop ringing. Axel chuckled. "Raytra send you a virus?"

Wakka stared at Sora with his mouth open. "Raytra is Riku!"

"Close your mouth Wakka, you'll catch flies," Sora snickered and walked over to Riku's office.

"If you're going in there, tell him to come out kid."

"Sure."

Sora knocked on Riku's door and waited for an answer, but it didn't come. The brunette slowly opened the door and peered in. Riku was sitting down with his head lying on the table, asleep.

'Wow, he's cute when he's asleep,' Sora sighed.

Ringringringring!

Sora panicked when the laptop began to blare again, but Riku just shifted positions. Sora sighed with relief and tiptoed to his side.

"Riku?" He whispered but the man remained dead to the world.

Sora shifted the loud laptop nervously to his other arm and tried again.

"Riku," His whispered loudly, but got the same response. He poked the sleeping male and growled. He sighed and gently shook the man.

"Mmh?" Riku grunted and opened one of his aqua eyes. When he saw Sora, he sat up so fast he fell out of his chair. Out in the training room, everyone grew quiet when a loud _thump _was heard and soon after a string of 'colorful' words.

Axel grinned. "Looks like Raytra had a long night."

In the room, Sora watched with embarrassment as Riku got into a sitting position.

"Sora?" Riku rubbed his throbbing head. "What are you doing!"

"S-Sorry sir, but I came to tell you that Axel wants to start training," Sora stuttered.

"What time is it?" Riku scowled.

"7:15," Sora said after looking at the clock on the wall.

Riku groaned and passed a hand through his silver hair. Sora offered him a hand and smiled. Riku gratefully took it and Sora pulled him up.

"TIM's fixed," Riku said as he handed the now silent TIM to Sora. "Just send the email to the other laptop and it will be cured."

"Thank you, Riku!" Sora smiled happily.

"No problem kid," Riku felt all warm inside when the boy smiled. "Come on."

Both walked out of the room and were greeted by a snicker. "Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Axel laughed as a flustered brunette and an untidy, silver haired male walked out of the room. "Busy night?"

"Shut it!"

"As you wish."

"Ok," Riku rubbed his temples. "I'm going to put numbers on teams so everything will be easier for us."

"You mean you," Axel smiled. Riku only glared at him.

The teams were numbered: Sora and Roxas being one, Hayner and Seifer; two, Tidus and Zexion; three, and Wakka and Peter; four.

"Ok, Sora, you and…what's your name?"

"Roxas."

"Hm. Ok, go to swords. I'm going to teach you how to fight better."

"Yes, Riku," Sora smiled which Riku copied.

"Attitude problem, you-"

"It's Seifer, sir," the said man corrected.

"Oh really," Riku looked away with a smug smile. "Too bad I don't care."

Seifer looked stunned as Riku told them to go to the obstacle course with team three. Team four was told to wait at the shooting range to be taught by Axel. Sora and Roxas walked over to the sword ring whom which Riku was about to follow.

"Riku," Axel said.

"Raytra," He corrected.

"Feh, that's so like you," Axel smirked. "You let a student call you by your first name but not your fellow commander."

"Your point?"

Axel had a sly smile. "You like him don't you?"

"He's a good student with a very promising future."

"Not that 'like', stupid. _Like-like _kind of 'like'."

Riku turned swiftly and glared at his friend. "Are you implying that I am trying to get in a relationship with one of my

students?" Riku's words dripped with venom.

"It seems like it," Axel grinned.

"You're nuts."

"Hey, he's a cute kid."

"Then why don't you ask him?" Riku said this roughly but inside him he was pleading that Axel wouldn't.

"Nah, I got my sites on someone else." Axel's eyes flicked to the blonde that was speaking to Sora.

Riku looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Roxas? The cold kid?"

"He's not as cold as he seems. Now, don't you have something better to do instead of bothering me?"

Riku sputtered, "You started it."

"No, you did."

Riku scowled and waved the other man off. Axel smirked and walked off. Kairi's plan was working.

A/N: Hehe, I wanted to continue it but I didn't want it to be longer than 1200. Don't ask me why, I just didn't want to. Review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Cheers…god I'm tired.

Disclaimer: You get the picture….I don't own it.

**Chapter 13**

'Am I attracted to Sora?' Riku argued in his head. 'No, he is just really fun to be with. Fun? Since when have I had fun?...Since Sora came.'

"Riku?" Sora said.

'I'm not gay.'

"Riku?"

'I'm not!'

"Ri-ku!" Sora shouted.

"What!" Riku shouted back.

"When are we starting?"

"…" Riku blushed in embarrassment. Only Sora could do that.

Sora grinned and Riku's heart fluttered. Only Sora.

'Ok…I'm gay,' Riku sighed in defeat. 'God, I love this kid.'

"Ok, let's start with defense. Sora, you defend while I attack."

For the next hour, Sora was blocking while Riku attacked ruthlessly. Roxas was told to practice attacking. The sounds of guns and metal on metal echoed in the room.

"Ugh, I can't do this anymore." Sora landed on his rear and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Hehe…you did very well." Riku was catching his breath.

Sora's shirt was soaked and clinged to his body. Riku found himself thinking naughty thoughts as he eyed Sora's beautiful body.

'Get a hold of yourself! Stop staring!'

But Riku couldn't tear his gaze away. Sora looked at Riku and blushed. He was staring at Sora with such…hunger. (I feel so naughty XD) Riku looked like he was about to jump on Sora, not that Sora would mind.

"R-Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku looked at Sora and lightly blushed.

"Can I go change?" Sora needed an excuse to run away from him.

"Um, sure," Riku said with disappointment.

Sora smiled and shakily got to his feet. He walked out of the room, and Riku stared all the way.

"You got a crush on him or something?" Roxas smirked.

Riku glared at the teen. "Let's start."

Roxas lasted five minutes under Riku's powerful and swift attacks.

------------------

Sora paced in his room nervously. He had already changed, but he was scared to go back.

'Riku,' Sora sighed. Every time he saw that man he couldn't help but smile. When the mansmiled, Sora's heart pounded. His silver locks made Sora what to play with them. It was inevitable. Sora was in love with his teacher.

Sora sighed and decided that he couldn't run forever. He left the room and walked down the hall.

"There you are! What took you?" Roxas growled.

"What happened to you?"

Roxas was on the floor rubbing his wrist in pain. Riku was off helping Hayner and Seifer lower their time.

"I lost."

"Roxas…you can't lose. It isn't a contest."

"Yeah, I know." Roxas peeled himself off the floor and began to walk over to Axel. "Raytra said you can either run the course or shoot."

Sora nodded and walked over to the course. Riku swore as he watched the teens on the course try to do it without their partners.

"They're missing the point," Sora said walking up to him.

Riku raised an eyebrow and looked down. "You are very observant."

Sora shrugged. "Can I help them?"

"Sure, who will you team up with?"

"Tidus. Is that alright?"

"Sure, let them finish."

After fifteen minute the boys walked out of the course.

"That wasn't even worth timing." Riku growled at the tired boys.

"Attitude, sit out. Blondy, you're with Sora. Purple and Discipline, you're together."

Riku took out his watch as the boys stationed themselves.

"Ready!" Riku shouted.

"What are you doing?" Tidus asked Sora.

"Set!"

"Helping you," Sora answered quickly.

"GO!"

The boys crawled under the net, Sora was out first and offered his hand. "Come on." Tidus grabbed his hand and was pulled out.

When they got to the wall, Sora climbed up first and once again offered his hand. Riku smiled. Axel's boys were still at the base of the wall while Sora was at the bars. Riku laughed as Sora and Tidus came out of the course when the other teens were at the beginning bars.

"Very good! You two, take a rest." Riku praised, which was rare.

--------------------

The rest of the day passed quickly. Sora began walk out of the room when Riku called him.

"Sora, come to my office," Riku smiled. Sora nodded and followed Riku.

"Yes sir? You need something?"

"Nothing, just want to talk to you." Sora smiled when Riku said that.

They sat in silence for a while. Then Sora finally had the guts to ask him. "Riku? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, never need one."

"Why?"

"They would only get in the way of my goal."

"What? What is your goal?"

"That doesn't matter."

"…Aren't you lonely?"

"…Yes, but…"

"…But?"

"You asked your question," Riku sighed, "now, it's time I ask you one."

Sora tilted his head to the left when Riku began to rummage through his drawer. He froze when he pulled out a bottle.

"W-Where…?"

"I saw you throw this in the trash." He sighed, "Why do you have this?"

"…"

"Sora…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I want to help."

Sora shook his head and stood up to leave.

Riku grabbed Sora's wrist before he was able to leave. The boy didn't pull away.

"Why?" Riku said forcefully but with a worried tone.

"My doctor gave it to me."

"Why, Sora!"

"You don't have to know."

"Don't you trust me?"

Sora cringed. "Of course I do, I trust you more than myself."

Riku's eyes grew wide with disbelief. 'He trusts me more than himself?'

"But…just drop it, Riku."

"No, don't bottle it up," Riku said in a way that almost made Sora cry.

"Since when have you worried so much!" Sora retaliated. The back of his eyes began to burn. He closed his eyes tight. "Let go. I won't talk about it."

"I'm not letting you go 'till you tell me."

"Riku. Stop." Sora's voice began to shake.

"Sora," He said in _that_ voice again.

All the visions of that night came back to him. The car. His mother. The **blood**. Sora couldn't hold it in. Riku froze when a tear slid down this cheek.

Sora roughly pulled away and ran out the door, leaving a shocked Riku in his office alone.

----------------------

Sora ran to a lonely hallway and cried. After a few minutes, he tried to calm himself down by singing. The song echoed in the empty hallway and came to one person.

"Hm?" Kairi stopped in mid-step and listened. "Where is it coming from?"

Kairi followed the song to a nearly empty hall. The only things in it were doors…and a teen.

"Sora? Is that you?" Kairi walked quickly over to his side.

It was clear that he had just cried because of the dry tear marks on his face. Kairi sat next to him and held him.

"Sora? What happened?"

"I-I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"Do what you wanted me to do."

Kairi sighed and smiled. "It's ok. I don't mind."

"I'm sorry."

Kairi gently rocked the boy back and forth, whispering comforting words, and soon Sora was calm enough to walk back to his room. Kairi stomped to Riku office and threw open the door.

"Why did you do that?" Kairi demanded.

"I was curious."

"To the point in which you would upset him!"

Riku shrugged and sighed. "I admit, I feel sorry."

"You should," Kairi sighed and quietly left the room.

Riku stared at the door and then sighed. He glared at the bottle on the table. 'Why was I so stupid?'

---------------------

Sora laid in his bed and watched television. It was on a soap opera which Sora positively hated. Sighing, Sora turned away from the TV and waited. The other boys were at dinner, but Sora had lost his appetite. His eyes began to droop, and soon he was drifting into 'La La Land'.

A/N: Hmm. I don't like this chappy. I hope I do better next time. Cyca out!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: (Dances) I DID IT! THE NEXT CHAPPY! CHEERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH...or The Happy Song, Lovely Coconuts, Axel F, There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey You Just Haven't Thought of It Yet, and Break My Stride. (whew!)

Bitter Silence

"Tis Saturday at last!" Tidus cried out.

"Mmh? Tidus!" Sora groaned "Its…what? 7:30? Some people like to sleep in on Saturdays"

"But it's our free day!" Tidus cheered and jumped on Hayner's bed. "Lets do something already!"

Hayner growled and smacked Tidus with his pillow causing Tidus to fall off the bed.

"Get back in bed" Hayner growled in a low threatening voice.

Tidus pouted and poked Wakka.

"Come on! We're burning daylight!"

Wakka swatted his hand away.

"It's too early for breakfast. I'm not doing any stunts until I get a good cup of coffee" Wakka moaned.

"You guys are no fun!"

"Ugh! Fine" Sora sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes!" Tidus danced around.

"Just let me check TIM" Sora sighed as he booted up his computer.

"You can check him as we walk" Tidus said as he pushed his best friend out of the door.

Sora sighed as he and Tidus walked down the hall. He rubbed his eyes again but it only seemed to make his eyes ache more.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Did something upset you last night?"

"Eh? Why?" Sora stared at his troubled friend.

"Well…You were crying in your sleep"

"I…was?" Sora said dumbfounded.

That would explain why his eyes were sore.

"Did Raytra do something?"

"No…I just had a nightmare"

"Oh ok" Tidus said with worry.

"Really I'm fine!" Sora said with a goofy smile.

"If you say so"

Sora sighed and opened up TIM.

_Ding! Welcome Sora Heart! You have 1 new message! _

'No kidding' Sora thought with a grin.

He opened his mail box and froze.

"What? Who is it from?"

"Its.." Sora smiled widely. "Cloud!"

"Cloud! Let me see!" Tidus leaned over his shoulder.

_Dear Spikes._

_Hey there! I finally got your email address! How are you? I hope your eating right. Are you sleeping well? Do you eat enough? Boy do I ramble! I just wanted to give you the great news. When I was walking home I saw an ad about a job as a doctor on your training grounds! I couldn't pass up the opportunity so I'll be there in a week alright? Can't wait to see you! _

_Cloud Strife _

"Dude! Did I just read what I thought I read?" Tidus cried "Cloud's coming here!"

"Tidus whisper" Sora hissed.

"WHY! CLOUD'S COMING!" Tidus shouted.

"HEY DORKWAD! SHUT UP!" A random student shouted from his room.

"Sheesh. What a weirdo" Tidus scoffed.

Sora laughed quietly at his companion's silliness. Tidus turned to him and grinned.

"How about we see if Breakfast is ready" Sora said.

"Fine! Wakka said after a cup of coffee he'd get out of bed!" Tidus agreed.

"Lets go then!" Sora laughed as he walked down the hall.

-oOo-

"WHY? CLOUD'S COMING!"

"HEY DORKWAD! SHUT UP!"

"Mmf? What the hell?" Riku groaned and rubbed his face. "Not again"

For the third time this month Riku had fallen asleep on his desk. Late night paperwork was the worst.

Riku got up and staggered over to his room to change. Today was Saturday (but you ppl knew that) so it was a break. That day he wore a pair of loose jeans and a black long sleeve shirt.

Sighing he reflected on what happened last night.

'Note to self: Don't ask Sora things that he doesn't want to talk about.'

"Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth! Watch out all you mothers I'm happy its hardcore! Ummmmmmm…….I forget!"

"Tidus! Shut it! Your being too loud"

"But I feel so happy!"

"Tidus I told you to get decaf! Your bouncing off the walls"

'Sora?'

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts! (dily-di!) There they are standing in a row! (Bumbumbum!) Big ones! Small ones! Some as big as your head!"

'Tidus?'

"A little twist a flick of the wrist that's what the showman said!"

"Yup that's Tidus" Riku sighed as he walked towards his door.

When he opened the door. Sora was holding a tray with two mugs of a brown liquid while Tidus was singing next to him.

"I've got a lovely bunch of cocon- Hello Raytra!" Tidus waved enthusiastically to him.

"Erm. Good morning. What are you two doing?"

"Morning! Just taking- Tidus quiet down please- breakfast to Hayner and Wakka" Sora said in a cheerful tone.

Riku looked at Sora trying to read his expression, but Sora had turned to Tidus which was once again singing.

"Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum! Bing bing! Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum bum! THIS IS THE CRAZY FROG!"

"Hmm…. Tidus?...Nevermind"

"Hmph. Crazy frog my foot. So, what are you doing today?" Riku asked.

"Nothing much." Sora said while he watched Tidus dance.

"Please leave overcoats, canes and top hat with the doorman!"

"Tiddy?"

"I'm the new cancer! Never looked better! You can't stand it!"

"Ummm"

"No one going to break my stride! No one going to slow me down! Oh no!"

Sora sighed and turned to Riku.

"I'm taking him back to our room. See ya"

"Bye" Riku said sadly as he watched Sora drag Tidus away.

"I'll be distracted when I spike the punch!" Tidus giggled.

Riku watched him go with a heavy heart. He didn't get his chance to apologize.

'Dang!' Riku mentally kicked himself and sighed.

"May as well get breakfast"

-oOo-

"Tidus! Don't make me get the duck tape" Wakka growled at the jumpy boy.

"Aw come on!" Tidus whined.

"I agree shut it" Hayner growled.

"Hmph" Tidus pouted.

Sora smiled as he watched them, but his heart wasn't in it. His thoughts were on Riku.

'He was just curious. I guess I overreacted' Sora thought.

"Can we go now?"

"Nope! I haven't finished!"

'I should go talk to him'

"Soooorrrrraaaaaa" Tidus whined.

'But what if he doesn't want to talk to me!' Sora panicked in his head.

"'ello? You still there?" Hayner asked while waving his hand in front of Sora's face.

"Hm?" Sora snapped back to reality. "What?"

"Make them get out of bed!" Tidus insisted.

"…Please?" Sora guessed while looking at the other boys.

There was silence then Wakka and Hayner broke out in hysterical laughter. Sora stared at them with confusion on his face.

"Ok" Hayner says while trying to hold back his laughter. "Since you asked"

Sora sighed and once again stared out into space. Unbeknownst to him Tidus watched him with worry written on his face. What was wrong with him?

A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I finished! (Cry tears of joy) I know it sucks and goes nowhere but hey! It's a chappy! REVIEW! Cyca out!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hallo!! School is out!

Disclaimer: Ni!

Saturday perk

"Out! Out! Hurry up!" Tidus coached as his teammates trudged themselves out of the room.

"How can you stand him Sky?" Wakka asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just ignore him" Sora said with a laugh.

"I heard that!" Tidus shouted from the other side of the hall.

Sora chuckled while shaking his head. Tidus could be such a strange guy at times.

"So, where we going?" Hayner asked while trying to conceal a yawn.

"No idea" Sora sighed.

Then silence overtook the three boys. Sora found his mind wandering again. It wasn't on Riku, but the memories that plagued his mind.

"_Mom?" Ten year old Sora asked at dinner. _

"_Hm?" She said while chewing._

"_Why did you marry dad?"_

_She swallowed and paused. _

"_Well…back then he was kind, loving, and compassionate"_

_Although Sora did not know what compassionate meant he nodded. _

"_What happened?"_

"…_He just stopped" She drank her soda signaling it was the end of the conversation._

_Sora frowned. The talked didn't clear anything up. It just made things worst._

_-o0o-_

_Sora sat at the sill of his room watching the snow that slowly fell from the sky. The room was cold from the weather and the only thing that warmed him was the cup of coffee that was cooling in his hands. _

_Sora was smiling a small smile as the flakes covered the ugly brown grass making it beautiful. _

"_Sora?" Cloud called. "Did you take your medicine?" _

"_Nope!" Sora said cheerfully. _

"_Good!" _

_Sora chuckled at Cloud's antics. Sora took a sip of his hot coffee and shuttered in delight as he felt the liquid warm him. Just then the doorbell rang. _

"_I'll get it!" Cloud shouted from downstairs. _

_Sora heard mumbling from downstairs and the door shutting. _

"_Spikes!! It's for you!!" Cloud called._

_Sora rose from his spot at the sill and walked down the stairs. Sora saw a package on the kitchen table._

"…" _Sora walked to the package and carefully._

_The first thing he noticed was a letter. He opened it._

"_**Make yourself useful" **_

_Sora automatically knew it was from his father by the way it was written: like someone who was in a hurry and didn't care. Sora looked at the rest of the package and felt his heart be crushed. _

"_**Congrats! You have been accepted to Keyclaus Army Training Grounds!" **_

**_-o0o-_**

"_What do you mean your leaving?!" Tidus shouted on the phone. _

"_I don't have a chose" Sora said sadly. _

"…_So where is it? Next town over?"_

"_More like next few worlds"_

"…_Where do I sign up?"_

"_What?"_

"…_Do you expect me to stay here while you go to another world? You're quite mistaken!"_

Sora smiled and looked over at the bouncy Tidus.

"Are we there yet?"

"Where are we going?"

"Who cares?"

Sora shook his head at his friends. They were outside in the court yard. The court yard was circular, made by cobblestone path, with a fountain in the middle. Many scattered students sat chatting about their homes, old friends, training, and letters. This place reminded Sora of his old town. But before he could delve in that subject a well-known voice cried.

"Let explore this rock!!" Tidus proclaimed pointing at a stone on the ground.

"A rock?" Wakka said with disgust and disbelief "You woke me up to look at a rock?!"

"Not just any rock!" Tidus said. "It's a big rock!"

They all went silent. Sora blinked once…twice…a third time, and sighed. Leave it to Tidus to start a morning like this.

"Tidus…No more coffee for you" Sora said with a small shake of his head.

-$-

Riku sighed as he sat down for breakfast (a very sad excuse of eggs and what may be apple juice, he was afraid to find out). He picked at his eggs, not really hungry.

There was a crash of broken plates, a lady crying out, and a 'Pardon me'.

"Hello Riku how's your morning?" Axel snickered sitting the opposite side for Riku's table.

"Was fine till you came along" Riku sighed as he stared at Axel's attire.

Axel was covered in syrup, stray scrambled eggs, and juice. Apparently, Axel was the reason of the commotion, running to get over to the platinum blond.

"Ah well, we can't all be as peppy as me"

Riku nodded slowly, once again picking at his eggs. Now he wasn't sure why he got them, not being the least bit hungry.

"Axel…do me a favor"

"Hm?" Axel hummed while his eyes scanned the cafeteria.

"Sip this"

"Wha?"

Riku smirked as he held out the cup of apple juice. Axel made a disgusted face as he picked up the cup.

"Apple or piss?" Axel asked as he sniffed the juice.

"No idea"

_BEEEEP! BEEEEP! Emergency! BEEEEP! All officers report to the war room. This is not a drill! BEEEEP!_

Everyone went silent as they held their breath.

Not a drill?

Riku's heart was going at a million beats a minute. He knew what was happening, and who was the cause of it.

"Ender"

-$-

(Outside)

Sora sat down in the shade as Tidus, Hayner, and Wakka began to chase each other around the rock. He didn't feel like doing anything today, just sleep. Yawning, Sora booted TIM up.

_Ding! Welcome Sora Heart! You have no messages!_

Sora sighed dejectedly. He was hoping for mail from Cloud, but lady luck wasn't on his side today. Setting TIM by his side Sora watched his friends with a small smile on his face. What could go wrong? The grass was super green, the sun was shining, and the sky was a clear blue color with lots of black dots.

"….Eh?" Sora did a double-take and confirmed his sights.

In the azure sky was a bunch of black specks, to far off to really see what they were. They moved slowly across the sky, like a stubborn child following his/her mother.

"Hey Tidus" Sora called to the blond, still staring at the black specks.

The blond ignored the cinnamon hair colored teen, too preoccupied with his game with his other teammates and the innocent rock. Sora sighed and removed his gaze from the odd sky.

"Last time I checked, Saturday was meant to make students happy. Not droopy"

Sora raised his head to the voice and smiled softly. Roxas that day wore a blue shirt with the words "It's rude to stare, you know" in bold black letters on it, a pair of blue jeans and a bracelet. His eyes almost seemed to glow with curiosity.

"Oh I'm happy" Sora stated. "I just done demonstrate it as much as my other friends"

Roxas nodded sagely as Sora began to twiddle with his thumbs.

"Do you see what's in the sky?"

"No, what?" Roxas asked.

"Those black dots" Sora said pointing to a group of them.

"Probably training ships" Roxas said leaning on the tree Sora sat against.

Sora made a sound of agreement. That would make sense, after all this training ground also did flight training for fighting in space. That was, until the alarm when off.

That day went somewhat downhill from then on.

A/N: Bleeeeeeeeeeeee! Schools OUT!!!! YAY!! Wow, every chappy needs a flashback right? R&R!!! It will motivate me!!! And I need motivation.


End file.
